


Blue Shirt

by pushkin666



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks that blue suits Bones, whether he's wearing it or not! Part of my Blue drabble series (different fandoms).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> For me seeing the new Star Trek film last year rekindled my love for the show. Star Trek TOS was one of the first fandoms I ever got into and I always prefer McCoy to be one half of the slash pairing, whether it be with Kirk or Spock :D

Jim watches from the bed as Bones dresses for work. He wonders how long it will be before he notices his blue shirt is missing.

"Jim, where have you put my shirt?" And yes there's the glare.

"Shirt ? what shirt?" He attempts to look innocent.

"My blue shirt." Before Kirk can say anything the bed sheets are ripped away, the shirt pulled from Kirk's hands.

"Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a stripper!" Bones growls at him.

Kirk pouts. It's a pretty image though and he takes a moment. Maybe later he can persuade Bones to strip for him.


End file.
